Traditional non-lethal ordnance has consisted of cartridges containing, for example, projectiles consisting of metallic ball bearings coated with a thin layer of plastic or rubber, fabric bags which are filled with lead shot (so-called “bean bags”), and “rubber bullets” formed of hard rubber, foam, plastic or wood. These types of non-lethal ordnance are routinely employed by law enforcement agencies, correctional departments, military organizations, and the like, for instances in which non-lethality is desired.
Non-lethal ordnance, however, performs differently than lethal ordnance, and therefore requires special training. Thus, specialized training is required. As non-lethal ordnance is costly, specialized non-lethal training cartidges are desired.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a low impulse non-lethal cartridge for use in conventional weapons, such as the 40 mm M203 grenade launcher.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide non-lethal ammunition capable of accelerating a bolt to the rear of the weapons chamber independently of the impulse generated from launching of the non-lethal projectile.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an ammunition configuration having high/low propellant chambers which allow for consistent propellant burn, and which provide consistent interior ballistics.